Together or Alone
by Elfwine
Summary: An Innkeeper meets two strange men.


**Together or Alone**

The air was thick from the twisting plumes of smoke that rose from the broad hearth and the tops of burning pipes. The floor was damp from constant spills of ale that overflowed in large mugs carried by clumsy drunks or weary travelers, while the sound of coin clattering against the counter top or hearty mirth that echoed from each corner of Stagg's Inn. Most of the noise was muted conversation, but enough to give the serving maids head throbs and furrowed brows in the morning.

They knew better than to get too close or become too social with the men who came to town every night and stirred up some kind of trouble. All types stumbled in when the weather wasn't being fair enough, but those were mostly loners and some even rangers from the north. Omar Tinkered who was also known as the boss didn't see much difference if they happened to have coin and caused no damage to his property. Like the two cloaked and hooded dubious looking figures who slipped through the front that evening. They where either ignored or given curious inspection, which they seemed to take no notice of.

And as always Omar watched his new guests closely as he whipped down the front counter, feeling more guarded once he spotted the long and sheathed sword hanging from the first man's belt. He was rugged and fight, with muddy boots and bare hands that looked hardened by a difficult life. His shoulders were strong and he walked with an even stride. His impression was not arrogance like most the men who entered Stagg's Inn, but that of authority and strangely this worried Omar. Yet the man's grim face admitted that he was weary from travel, or possibly troubled by the weather that chased him indoors and not up a tree. Most of the men of business here had some kind of deadline to meet, but it was wisest to stay indoors and wait out the weather.

Struggling to keep his composure intact for a while longer Omar finally looked to the second man. He was lean and tall with gloved hands and softly leather-bound feet that didn't look the sort of footwear made for traveling. And though Omar could barley see the man's face under the hood, he appeared oddly pale but not unhealthy. An elegant hickory bow was strapped to his back, with a curved hunting knife hanging from his belt that gripped a narrow waist. This man nearly moved without fault, slipping past each person like a forest shadow unseen and untouched.

It troubled Omar that these men together or alone were rather unsettling. He hated feeling this insecure in his own residence, and he began to question if it was wise to give these strangers lodging. Suddenly Omar chuckled to himself quietly, startling those nearest with his shaky mirth. _Foolish man! Money is money, and these are your guests. You have seen far worse. _It amazed him the thought had even come to mind. _Remember your role as a host, you always serve those who come walking in. That's what father always said._ _And a drink may well be their only interest here._ He thought hopefully while adding the latter.

Discarding old memories Omar smiled broadly as the two strangers walked up to the counter. "Welcome to Stagg's Inn!" He boomed warmly, and almost with too much enthusiasm. But he wouldn't let the awkward shame that began clouding his intellect ruin his renowned and 'friendly' hospitality.

The first man looked somewhat amused by Omar's gleeful welcome, however the second appeared unaffected. _Probably thinks I had a little too much myself. _Thought Omar, but of course, he would never drink while working. "We were hoping you might have a room to spare?" Omar blinked before looking to the second man almost startled by his outspokenness. He could see the shadows playing on a fair creamy completion, with the near candlelight that brightened keen and surreal eyes. Something told Omar that this man was more loquacious than the other fellow while out in public. _And perhaps much younger by the looks of him._

Breaking from his daze Omar stopped himself from stuttering a response, instead he managed to acknowledged the mental notes swimming around his head. "We have three available at the present."

Unexpectedly the first man spoke next, surprising Omar with a low and somber tone. It was a habit of Omar to prepare himself for a gruff or hoarse voice most of the men in town used. "Thank you, but we will require only one for the night." Omar's big shoulders virtually slumped in relief, but his conscience voiced its own skeptical opinion. _What's the matter with you, these men are like all drifters?_ He looked at the second man who stared back with polite individuality and could see a faint reflection of his heavy face in those bright eyes. They compared to a broken morrow or the split surface of an icy pond in the winter. Finally Omar came to a silent agreement with himself. _These two _are_ different._

Omar glanced over the second man's shoulder, watching his partner Boyan who sat on a short stool near the entrance appearing as casual and comfortable as ever. Boyan was a strapping lad, and the closest thing to insurance that Omar could maintain, while being particularly reliable and affordable. "All right then gentlemen, let me send for the keys and I will have your room ready for ya'." Omar disappeared into the back quietly, but in spite of their well-mannered nature he was still uncertain of these two strangers.

**(Authors Note: I just started writing a scene about an Inn with two suspicious looking characters and then wham! It happened. So here we are. Please understand that I write only what I need to say, this means I don't add any unnecessary description or dialogue. Writing more than I really need only gives me writers block and choppy scenes. Besides the word count I would greatly appreciate some honest opinions about this little piece and the style it is written in. **

**In the books I remember only one hunting knife, though I like the movie version of Legolas' weapons I still lean-to the more faithful version of Tolkien's work (or what I remember of it), he was truly a genius. Unlike Omar and Boyan the rest mentioned in this chapter belong to Tolkien himself. Everything is written in plain English.)**


End file.
